Authentication processes may be used to prevent unauthorized access to mobile computing devices. To interact with a mobile computing device in a locked state, an authentication challenge must typically be satisfied to transition the mobile computing device into an unlocked state. Once, the mobile computing device is in the unlocked state, the user may access a desired application using the mobile computing device.